This invention is directed to a card dispensing and storage system and, more particularly, to an index card dispensing and storage system.
Index cards are useful items typically used in the home, classroom or office environments for various note taking and display purposes. Index cards typically are generally flat and have a front and a back surface on which a user can write or post various indicia. The relatively small dimensions of index cards may make them a nuisance to carry and store and they may easily be misplaced or lost.
Accordingly, there is a need for index cards that may easily be stored, thereby minimizing the risk of loss. Further, there is a need for a method for storing index cards that allows a user to easily access the index cards while storing them in a readily accessible location.